


What Mama Knows

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mary's POV, porn star au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary knows she should talk to her sons about what she found out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Mama Knows

To say this family dinner was uncomfortable would be an understatement. John was oblivious, but Mary, Mary kept looking over at Sam and Dean and blushing. She supposed she should say something to her sons, but it could wait until after dinner. 

The boys had both been out of the house for years, keeping their private lives just that private. Neither one spoke of who they were seeing nor what they were doing for jobs. It was by pure accident that Mary had started figuring things out.

John and Mary had decided to renew their vows, and Mary's friends had decided to throw her a bridal shower. One of the gifts had been a stack of tasteful skin mags, which she had blushed at receiving. It was only after the party when all her friends had left and John was still out with some of his buddies from work that she decided to skim through them.

She had picked the top one up, and as she paged through it she saw a familiar face. Pausing she looked at the caption under it, "Gay Porn Sensations Do First Regular Shoot". Her eyes widened as she looked through the layout, there was no denying that the two men were her sons. 

The shoot had been a tasteful one, no complete nudity, thankfully, but it was obvious that this was far from the first photo shoot the boys had done together. 

Mary didn't know what possessed her, but she ended up looking up the names that were given for the two models. What she found shocked her. Dean had been working as a solo performer for years until the summer of 2001, when Sam had joined him. The two of them still did solo shoots and videos, but were more known for their work together. 

Mary found out that they had been offered a lot of money on more than one occasion to work with others but had always turned it down. They had never once done any photo shoots or videos with anyone but each other. Part of Mary was proud that they stuck to their word of always working together, but a bigger part of her was mortified. These were her sons, how could they do the things they obviously did with each other.

She saw photos of them, candid photos at events, and she could tell by the way they stood and watched each other that they were head over heels in love. She wondered when that had started, how she could have missed what was going on with her sons. 

After dinner ended John went into the kitchen to go get dessert, and Mary knew this would be her only chance to talk to her sons. But she couldn't bring herself to voice what was going through her mind. They were happy, she could see that, and they looked at each other like she and John looked at each other. As much as it troubled her she was their mom and only wanted them to be happy.


End file.
